Hetalia Academy, the Strangest School on Earth
by chibibeanie
Summary: Welcome to The World Academy, largest, richest, most talented, and absolutely the craziest school around. Good luck to all you new students, an Marukaite Chikyuu everyone! OCs still accepted, please send in only through PMS. Rated T for sibling rivalry.
1. Welcome

Hai thar! (ha. fail grammar) Anyway, I ish bored so I decided to join the Gakuen Hetalia bandwagon! Yaaaaay! Because I'm too lazy to develop my own characters (lol, just kidding). I ask that you all send in your own OC's for the causes of Hilarity. Countries, citys, states, provinces, so on and so forth will be accepted, but I will only accept 3 boys, and 2 girls. Mai OC, Philippines(well actually Visayas, will be the example (She will also be in the story).

Name: Maria Clara Esperanza de la Cruz, goes by Ria.

Country, Province, State, City, etc.: Visayas

Age(high school plz): 16(junior)

Appearance: Short, curvy, tan skin, and chocolate brown eyes. She has blackish hair in a tousled braid that reaches her waist. She wears one red gumamela flower above said braid. When not in uniform, Ria likes wearing Sarongs.

Personality: Ria is usually a very happy, kind and hospitable person, but she can be rather… Russia-like when angered. She is also fluent in Filipino martial arts and boxing, which is basically like street fighting. Piss her off and she'll beat you. But she is rather hard to piss off to the point where she actually beats you. Most people only get to threat level before they back down. She likes partying, siestas, and is a great swimmer. She also knows guitar and likes to sing and dance, but unfortunately, any classical instrument(aside classic guitar) is destroyed at her touch. If you can't dance to it, it's not worth her time. She loves the outdoors and can be distracted easily when she is outside in a new place, often wandering around aimlessly just looking at new things. She can drink a lot before getting drunk, but hardly drinks alcohol, claiming to be a mild drinker. The only exception to this rule is when there is a fiesta going on.

School approach: Her grades are average and she maintains a healthy high B, low A range, but always gets A+'s in gym, art and music. Her weak point is math, because she finds all of the numbers to be dull and boring. She often falls asleep in this class.

Other: She always carries a yoyo with her and is constantly playing with it. It can be a deadly weapon when she is angered. She speaks Cebuano, Tagolog, and English, and is currently relearning Spanish. She will speak Cebuano with her little brother, Mindanao (Emilio) when she is mad at her other brother, Luzon (Juan), to mess with him. She trains Russia, America, her brothers, and a few other nations in her Filipino martial arts. Jejeje is her version of kolkolkol. Wake her from a siesta, or mock her height, and you are guaranteed a trip to the hospital. Likes to cook, but watch out for Balot and dinuguan. (A/N: personally, I like them both, but other people are freaked out by them. If you want to know, then look them up.)

Flaws(so we don't end up with Mary-sues, yes?): She eats a lot(though never gains weight) and has a habit of keeping her legs up while eating and using her hands to eat dry foods. She also unconsciously sings songs out loud when they are stuck in her head. Although she has a nice singing voice, listening to her sing the same song over and over for hours gets annoying after a while. She can be Russia-like at times and is good friends with him, Natalya(Belarus), and Francis(France) which scares the crap out of others. She openly despises the Netherlands(Jan) and avoids him like the plague, but he still stalks her anyway, which is why she avoids him. She can be dense in matters involving romance, so it is very hard to flirt with her. She can also be a bit naïve and gullible, but when she discovered she's been tricked, pray for the person who played the joke on her.

Likes: Siestas, Martial Arts, boxing, food, cooking, guitar, singing, dancing, her brothers, mythical creatures, fiestas, sarongs, so on and so forth.

Dislikes: Bullies, People who wake me up, people who call me short, people who mess with my brothers, math, classical music/instruments, Big, stuffy dresses.

Classes(Just pick six classes you would want them to take. I'm too lazy to make a list): Algebra 1, the Fine Arts(this is art like drawing and such, as well as music, dance, and theater, but this is an advanced class that moves very quickly. Students can be excused from certain lessons in this class that they dislike. For Ria, that would be the classical music portion of the class. There are individual art, music, and theater classes though.), Chemistry, World History, Gym, Spanish 3(languages are 1-4).

Top Love interests (optional): Too dense for crushes, but Japan and Mexico(unless one of y'all make a character for him) likes her. And the Netherlands stalks her. o.O

Your turn!

Name:

Country, Province, State, City, etc.:

Age(high school plz):

Appearance:

Personality:

School Approach:

Other:

Flaws(so we don't end up with Mary-sues, yes?):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Classes(Just pick six classes you would want them to take. I'm too lazy to make a list):

Top Love interests (optional):

* * *

I am so sorry to everyone who has been reading this story and sent in OCs. The site deleted it and unfortunately some of the chapters were lost as well. I'll work on re-writing it as soon as possible, and if you want to continue sending in OCs, or resubmit OCs you've sent in, please **SEND THEM AS A PRIVATE MESSAGE! IF NOT, THE STORY WILL BE DELETED AGAIN! **Thank you for your cooperation.


	2. Accepted

Hey-o! Alrighty, thanks to all of you who submitted OC's for my story. And now, the moment you've been waiting for, THE CAST!

Girls:  
~Signhild Elden, The Faroe Islands 15 years old, freshman(hope it's ok that I changed her grade)  
~Marina Braginski, Sakhalin 15 years old, freshman  
~Sydney Jones, Wisconsin(I had to add her. There are so many plot bunnies with both Illinois and Wisconsin around) 15 years old, freshman

Boys:  
~Leroy O'hare Jones, Illinois(This was my favorite one. I'm gonna have fun with Mafia!Illinois) 16 years old, junior  
~Damir Maček, Croatia 16 years old, sophmore  
~Darcy Enda, Dublin 17 years old, senior

So, altogether, there will be seven characters. Visayas, The Faroe Islands, Sakhalin, Wisconsin, Illinois, Croatia, and Dublin. If your OC did not make the main cast, do not fret, for they may have a cameo appearance or minor role! I will still accept OC's after this, but they probably will not get lead roles either, unless I find them very interesting or entertaining. That's all for now, so toodles!

~chibibeanie

* * *

As of now, I only have this chapter, the OC submition chapter, and chapter 3. I'll get on rewriting the first two chapters asap. Sorry for the inconvenience.


	3. In which four characters are introduced

_SIIIIIIIGGGHHH_.

Ria was beyond bored in Math, her last subject of the day. She had spent the first few minutes staring blankly at the board and teacher (Honda Kiku/Japan), then fell asleep for the bulk of the class, waking up about ten minutes before the final bell. It may have been the first day for Sophomores, Juniors, and Seniors, but that didn't mean math was any less dull. Suddenly, a paper football hit the side of Ria's head. Looking curiously over in the direction the paper football came from, she saw one of her closest friends, Leroy Jones, personification of Illinois. Leroy was undoubtably handsome, looking like a mix of France and America, having France's golden wavy hair, only slightly shorter, and America's energetic blue eyes plus a muscular-but-not-too-muscular build. He was grinning at her in his usual arrogant, mischievous, city boy manner. Leroy waggled one eyebrow at her, as if to ask, "Watcha gonna do 'bout it?"

Ria grinned back at her friend, accepting his silent challenge. Positioning the paper football on the edge of her desk, she flicked it, hard and precise, at Leroy, smacking him square in the forehead. The two proceeded to have a paper football battle until the end of class, when the bell rang. As soon as it sounded, Ria shot out of her seat, rounded up her things, and raced out of the door before the teacher could get another word in. Leroy soon followed, along with the rest of the class.

"I _hate _math," Ria grumbled as Leroy caught up and walked beside her.

"Aww, c'mon Ria," Leroy grinned, mussing up Ria's braided hair, earning him a smack on the arm and an angry stream of curses in several filipino dialects. "It's only the first day! We haven't even learned anything yet! We just went over classroom rules today!" Leroy laughed, angering the filipina further. She growled and punched the boy in the gut, just hard enough to knock the wind out of him. Leroy doubled over with a loud "OOF!" but his mischievous grin didn't falter. Ria scowled back at him until she bumped into a somewhat lanky male. She cringed hearing the familiar clatter of supplies scattering on the ground the boy she ran into must've dropped. After sending one final venomous glare to Leroy, who was now doubled over in laughter, Ria whirled around and crouched down to pick up the boy's things.

"I am so, so sorry-Damir?" Ria stared at the boy, a little surprised to see him. Soon thereafter, she engulfed the boy, Damir Macek, into a tight hug.

"Ohhh! It's so good to see you Damir!" Ria squealed. Damir was the sophomore personification of Croatia, a year under Ria and Leroy as he was held back a year for failing grades. He wasn't stupid or anything, just forgetful. In appearance, Damir was average in height, skin tone, and looks, with short, messy, light brown hair and hazel eyes. He was by no means ugly or unattractive, but he also wasn't going to be hired as a male model anytime soon.

"H-hi..." Damir stuttered nervously, not sure what else to say. He had a freight train of ideas and thoughts to tell her, or at the very least converse with her, but had no idea how to say anything, so he kept his mouth shut. Releasing Damir from her hug, Ria beamed brightly at her other close friend. She had met Damir with Leroy when their Fine Arts class had a conjoined class with the Drama class. They didn't think much of the lanky, quiet kid blending in with the class until he got on stage and performed, clearly the best in his class. The three of them hit it off soon after that, and Damir introduced Ria and Leroy to their other good friend Darcy Enda. Actually, Ria and Leroy had been heading towards the student council room to meet up with Darcy when they bumped into Damir.

"What are you doing here though Damir?" Leroy asked, now finished with his laugh attack. Damir blushed and looked at his shoes. Ria and Leroy sweatdropped.

_'He got lost again...' _They both thought. Ria smiled and shook her head. "Well, it doesn't matter how you got here, it's just good to see you again!" Before Ria could trap Damir in another bone-crushing hug, Leroy pulled her away and started dragging her towards the student council room.

"It's great to see you Damir, but we really have to go now or else Ria will make us late to the freshman assembly like she does for pretty much everything so cya!" Leroy waved at Damir while dragging a profanity spewing Ria along with him. When Leroy finally let go of her, Ria punched his arm, hard.

"That was very rude! I wasn't done talking!" Ria fumed. Leroy rolled his eyes and rubbed his sore arm.

"Oi see tings ar quite a bit hectic out her. Could ya please wait ta beat each other until aft'r the assembly? We're short on guides as it'is." A new voice interjected. Leroy and Ria, with a final angry huff from each other, turned towards the new voice.

"Darcy!" Ria immediately perked up. She tackle hugged the personification of Dublin, who patted her head fondly in return.

"Are you two readey ter go now? Er do I need ta bayby sit ya two a li'l long'r?" Darcy asked, gesturing to the door with his free hand. Ria grinned excitedly at him before racing out the door and ahead of the boys. Leroy chuckled and rolled his eyes, walking out with Darcy close behind.

"Something tells me this year is going to be exciting," Leroy said, as he watched Ria skipping happily in front of him. Darcy cracked a small smile and nodded in agreement.

Damn kids got no clue what they're in for, poor suckers.

* * *

A/N: Oh mai gosh an update

And I am still deciding who will teach what, but as you've seen, Japan is one of the math teachers. And if you remember from when before this story was first deleted, my OC!Philippines os the school nurse.

And for those who have seen or read my other story, We're the Kids of America and You're Doomed, or would just be kind enough to help me out, please vote on the poll in my profile for which Hetalia boy should help cause some chaos. Pweeeaaaase! *insert puppy eyes*


End file.
